Love Life
by Sienna xoxo
Summary: Katsu Tomimiya is in class 1-A at Ouran. She's new and is so pretty! She's got a scholarship and isn't rich. She ends up going on a rollercoaster of confusion, wondering what to do with her love life, since she doesn't want to admit she's crushing on Kaoru. What does she do? Does she keep denying her love for Kaoru, or will she admit to him how he feels. And how will he respond?
1. My escort! Hello!

"KATSU!"

"Go away!"

"I've been told to show you around!"

"I know I'm new, but I don't need an escort."

"This place is huge, are you…"

"I'M SURE!" I interrupted my escort, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Well, I'm part of the Host club…"

"How old are you, 3?"

"I AM NOT! I'M 17!"

"Really?! What's your name?"

"Mitskuni…"

"Oh yeah, you're the famous 'Honey'."

"Yeah, Katsu, and I've been told to show you around."

"We'll show her around," two twins popped their heads out of the bushes.

"What?" I asked, obviously surprised.

"HIKA-CHAN! KAO-CHAN!" Honey screamed and his big grin returned.

"We're in the same class as you," the twins walk towards me.

"Okay…" I say confidently.

"I'm Hikaru and this is my brother, Kaoru," one twin smiles. He is trying to charm me, I know it!

"Well I know who you guys are now by the partition of your hair…" I simply reply.

"Yeah," Honey smiled at me. I forgot he was there.

"I'm going. Tama-chan needs me. Kaoru and Hikaru can show you around. Bye Kat-chan!" Honey waved bye to me before going. I walked on by myself, without the twins.

"What's your name?" Hikaru walked by my left side.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Kaoru walked by my right side.

"Katsu," I reply.

"That means Victorious," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I will be once I get away from you two," I walked ahead.

"HEY COME WITH US!" Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed Katsu and sped off to the Host Club.


	2. Confused

"Welcome to the Host Club!" a cute charming tall blonde boy says to me as soon as the twins open the door to music room 3.

"Hi?" I say when I just realised he said Host Club…he doesn't seem as cute anymore.

"The Host Club are where the school's most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies with also too much time on their hands. Think of it as the elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful," the guy smiled.

"…I'm leaving," I turn to leave but Kaoru pushes me into the room.

"You can't force me to stay," I huff, hands on my hips.

"We just want you to pick a host, because we trust your opinion by how lovely and beautiful you are," said the tall blonde guy.

"What? Drop dead," I crossed my arms.

Me? Beautiful? How?! I've got majenta wavy hair that goes down to my waist. I'm wearing the same uniform as everyone else and I'm not as beautiful as the rest of the girls at Ouran…I think.

"What's with that girl?" I nod to Haruhi, "Why is she dressed like a guy-"

"SHHH!" Tamaki took me to a different room and explained the situation, since I fluttered my eyes at him and pleaded him to tell me.

"You realise you're tricking girls?" I raise one eyebrow, "I'm not impressed. The Host Club is basically just playing girls, you disgust me."

Tamaki froze and ended up crying in his emo corner.

"You know, Senpai, you really need to think. What if you fall in love? Will you still be in the Host Club?"

"It's my job."

"Your job is stupid!"

Tamaki cried more in the corner. I rolled my eyes.

"But you are charming, and I love how you are such a gentleman," I say, trying to make him stop crying. It worked. That's it?

"I-I'm going to go back to Kaoru and what's-his-name," I come out of the room to find two girls standing there. They are...

"TADA! WE TRANSFERRED TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU!" They chirped.

I turn to the girl with the curly red hair that goes down to her shoulders. She's pretty. Prettier than me. But she's so nice. That's why she is my best friend.

"Masumi!" I hug her.

I turn to my other best friend. She has black straight hair going down to her waist as well. She is quite…quite…harsh you might say. She is very good at playing bad girl, but she's still my best friend anyway.

"Akari!" I hug her.

"Yeah, we checked out the host club! Hikaru's cute!" Masumi giggled, "And so is Tamaki! I can't decide!"

"Go for Hikaru, Tamaki's mine," Akari glared.

"Okay," Masumi smiled. She's so sweet; I can't believe she's hanging out with Akari. They are total opposites.

"I'm going back to Kaoru and the other twin-"

"HIKARU!" Akari scolded. Wow, that obsessed?

"Yeah. He and Kaoru are my escorts."

"You're so lucky!" The two girls fan girled. I just quickly escaped.

I soon found Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Hey Kaoru, I need to go cheer up boss with Haruhi. Can you be her escort?" Hikaru asked. Ouch.

"Sure, Hikaru," Kaoru replied. Hikaru went off.

I can see Hikaru just wants to get closer to Haruhi. Oh, that's the girl dressed up as a boy. Yeah, she's pretty too. And she seems really decent. I don't know how she even puts up with this school. It's too posh for me. I'm not rich! I really don't like rich people at this school.

"So…it's just us two?" I ask.

"Yeah…" he replies. Well, this is officially awkward.

"Can you show me to a car?" I ask.

"Why?"

"So I can slam my face in it…"

"Why?"

"Maybe it's because I hate this school!"

"Harsh..."

"Look it's full of rich snobs. I hate nearly everybody here in this school! It's a school for idiots!" I confess.

"Well, now you're here it is," Kaoru replied. I look at him. I'm hurt and I'm angry.

"Don't even bother to say 'you're mean' because you were mean first."

"Sorry Kaoru. I meant people like those," I point at girls who are with other hosts.

"Yeah, well some of them are cute," Kaoru said. Before I knew it, I'm tearing up. Why am I tearing up? I'm so confused!

"Why are you crying?" He notices.

"I hate the Host Club," I walk along.

"BOO!"

"AAA! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" I scream.

"My taken boyfriend…"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," said the girl next to the scary guy.

"I'm Umehito Nekozawa. Got to run. There's Tamaki!" he says before scaring Tamaki.

I look at Kaoru for an explanation. He shakes his head, "don't worry."

I sigh. What is becoming of my life?!


	3. Meet Rieko's life

So…meanwhile everything that's happening in my life, I'm deciding to tell you what's happening in Nekozawa Senpai's girlfriend's life. Her name is Rieko. She's got black, straight hair that goes down to her shoulders. Her sunglasses are dark and her eyes are full of darkness. Whatever she wears is black. She's 5 ft. 1 and she is part of the black magic club.

Well, she can stand sunlight. It doesn't affect her like Nekozawa but she does find her friends annoying; Kimiko, the dumb strawberry blonde (her words) and Sachiko, the one who's the jealous type.

"So how are things going with you and Umehito?" Kimiko asked Rieko.

"Please leave," Rieko replied.

"Have you kissed yet?"

"Go away."

"Did you smooch?"

"Drop dead, Kimi-Chan."

"Jeesh, harsh or what," Sachiko shook her head, waving her curly brunette locks about.

"Hi, I'm Rieko, and these are my amazing friends!" Rieko said sarcastically, "Anyway, I would prefer if you kept your snouts out of my love life."

"But you're love life is so fun to keep our snouts in!" Her friends said.

"Why am I friends with you two? Seriously…"

"You're so mean!" Sachiko commented.

"Said the one who shone a flashlight on my PHOTOPHOBIC BOYFRIEND!"

"Calm down that was like six months ago…"

"It was yesterday Sachi-Chan!"

"Oh yeah…"

Rieko managed to escape from her friends. She walked past the Host Club. The doors were open. She peeked in and found two girls fan-girling hard.

"I wonder where Umehito is…" Rieko thought. Umehito suddenly appeared next to Rieko. "Boo!"

"AAAA! O…my…God…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Rieko hit his arm.

"I'm…so…sorry," Umehito said between laughs.

"Ume, that was mean!"

"Payback."

"I don't know why I even bother…seriously…they told me to socialise and I would get friends and happiness. But instead, all I got was two idiots and a heart attack!"

"You need to calm down, Rie."

"I would if I wasn't…you know…HYPERVENTILATING!"

"Oh…whoops…"


	4. How Rieko deals with Umehito

_**So, it's not working when I try to update my summary. Don't know why. But, I'D LIKE TO THANK THE CO-AUTHOR CALLED FELICITY WHO HELPED ME MAKE THIS STORY. SHE'S THE ONE WHO ADDED HUMOR INTO THE CHAPTERS (MOSTLY THE CHAPTERS SHE'S HELPED WITH). SHE OWNS THE CHARACTER RIEKO, KIMIKO AND SACHIKO.**_

_**Also, my profile picture (once it's been loaded) is a picture of Katsu in her Ouran uniform. **_

"So…I see you found a car," Kaoru held in his laugh.

Yes, so what? I slammed my face in a car door. It hurts…but oh well. I was really angry. And why did he follow me? I ran away from him because I didn't want an escort! DOESN'T HE GET THE MESSAGE?!

"Hello?" Kaoru waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"My face hurts," I cry.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because…because…. I am under a lot of pressure!"

"For what?"

"I need to do really well in this school, and if I do then I might move to America and be an actress!"

"Wow," Kaoru smiled, "To focuse on that, don't be friends with distracting people."

"Like you?"

Kaoru looked at me.

"I'm kidding!" I quickly said.

"Okay," Kaoru then looked at Haruhi, who was talking to someone else.

"You like her?" I ask. Don't judge, I am not nosey. I just want to know if he likes her or not….oh…

"Yeah, I do," Kaoru replies, "But she's with Boss."

"Boss? Oh; that tall blonde guy."

"Tamaki," Kaoru said that blonde guy's name. Tamaki….Tamaki….that's a cool name…Tamaki….Tamaki….

"Hello? Earth to Katsu?" Kaoru said again. Wow, I really should stop daydreaming about how cool people's names are.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about what you said….earlier. I don't have focused friends."

"Now you do."

"What?"

"How would you like to go on a date with me?" Kaoru smiled. OMIGOD! WHY DOES HE USE HIS HOST CLUB SMILE! THAT DOESN'T WORK ON ME!

"I….I…no."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?!"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because I need to focus on my studies. Maybe some other time?"

"Okay," He said. He seems pretty okay with it.

I walk back inside the school and bumped into…

"Rieko?! If you're here…where's the voodoo creep?"

"He's not a voodoo creep! He's the…hi Umehito!"

"BOO!"

"AAA! QUIT DOING THAT!" I scream and Nekozawa Senpai.

"Sorry, force of habit," he tells me.

"Well it's a habit you need to grow out of-"

"BOO!"

"Seriously?! Ume, NO!" Rieko pointed at him harshly.

"Uh…yeah…sorry…couldn't help it…" Umehito shuffled awkwardly, "I promise I won't do it ag-BOO!"

"OH MY GOD! Ume, puh-lease stop doing that!"

"Ufufufu"

"Why am I even dating you? Quit acting like a six year old-"

"BOO!"

"THAT'S IT!" Rieko pulled some duct tape out of her bag and put it over his mouth…weird child.

"I think I like him better when he's not talking," Rieko smiled at me.

"You said it right Rie-san, brilliant…ly messed up…" I mutter the last bit under my breath so no-one could hear me.


End file.
